The Harvest Moon
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: LOYAL PET CHALLENGE. Harry finds a poorly shaped cat while he's waiting for the ministry to come, scared a big black dog may kill it he takes the cat with him. Meanwhile, the world is on high alert when 2 'dangerous criminals' escaped the Wizards' Prison of Azkaban. Cousins Sirius Black and Bellatrix LaStrange. Bella's good here. Hermione is with Neville. Harry is with Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

(August 17th, 1993)

'I can't believe that she said those awful things about my parents. They weren't drunks. My parents were war hero's.' Harry Potter thought angrily

He stormed down the street in a fit of anger and furry.

Harry Potter was not normal by his relatives point of view or the view of the wizards. And they were right. Harry was the only one to survive the curse that killed his parents. So the teenage boy who had messy raven black hair, avada kadavera green eyes, a lightning bolt scar and was too skinny for his age from malnutrition left the house in a hurry.

Harry sped walked away from privet drive as fast as he could. He just blew up Marge 'the barge' Dursley in front of everyone in the house. Harry knew that he was in trouble now. Soon he stopped by this playground and sat on the curb. He waited for ministry officials to come and arrest him on subconsciously using magic on a muggle that didn't know one lick about magic.

Harry soon sees a underfed fluffy black cat with a little white on its chest and paws walking up to him. Harry uses a spell he learned last year to determine the gender of the cat. Once done he found the cat to be female.

"I'm going to name you Bella because it means beautiful in Italian. And you are one beautiful cat." Harry said

Bella meows. He picks Bella up and pets her. Bella begins to purr lovingly and rubs herself onto Harry not having affection in years. What Harry didn't know was his new cat was actually the criminal named Bellatrix LaStrange.

After about ten or so minutes of sitting and talking to the cat, a large black dog walks out of the bushes across the street. The dog growled and looks to the cat in Harry's arm. Scared that the dog may kill his cat, Harry takes out his wand. But Harry again subconsciously did magic. He had called this huge dark cobalt blue triple decker bus that was found in London. Harry fell over onto the grass and dropped his beloved cat next to him.

"Welcome to the knight bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike. And I'll be your conductor for this evening." The man said

Stan looked up. Harry had fell on his butt.

"Why are you down there?" Stan asked

"I fell over." Harry said

"Why did you fall over for?" Stan asked

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said

"Well come on them. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Stan said

Harry stood up and grabbed Bella. He quickly looked across the street.

"What are you looking at?" Stan asked behind him

"Nothing." Harry said shaking his head

"Well come on then." Stan said

Harry went to grab his trunk with his right hand but Stan stopped him.

"No, no. I'll get it." Stan said

A skeptical Harry went on the bus with his new cat. When Stan grabbed the trunk, he struggled with it. Harry made sure that his wizard money was in his pocket. After putting the trunk down Stan walked up to Harry and handed him a piece of paper. It had the amount of money for the ride.

"Take it away earn." Stan said

A magical head repeated what Stan said. The bus starts to drive.

"Where we going?" Stan asked

"The leaky cauldron. That's in London." Harry said

"Hear that earn? The leaky cauldron. That's in London." Stan said

The magical head said something. They started to go.

"But the muggles won't they see us?" Harry asked

"Muggles don't see anything do they. What did you say your name was again?" Stan asked

"I didn't tell you. And it's Harry." Harry said

Stan started to read the daily profit there were two people on the cover.

"Who are they?" Harry asked

"They are Sirius Black And Bellatrix Lestrange. They're cousins." Stan said

"How did they get out?" Harry

"No one knows. Please tell me you've heard of them?" Stan asked

"No I haven't heard of 'em." Harry said

"Their big supporters of you-know-who. Please tell me you at least heard of him." Stan said

"Yeah. Him I heard of." Harry said looking out of the window

Slamming on the brakes, the bus stops at the leaky caldron with Harry ending up plastered against the window next to Stan making a kissing fish face.

"The leaky cauldron." Stan said

Tom the landlord or innkeeper or whatever he was called waited fo Harry outside.

"Mr. Potter. You're here." Tom said with a toothy smile

Harry follows Tom into the pub.

"Room 11." Said one of Tom's employees when Tom asked where the minister was

They went up to the room the minister for magic was in. Harry sees Hedwig in the room.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily

Harry pets the bird with happiness.

"Right smart bird you've got there Mr. Potter. She arrived just five minutes before yourself." Tom said

The minister clears his throat and Harry sits down in the nearby chair.

"As minister for magic it is my duty to inform you Mr. Potter, that earlier this evening was located just a little south of Sheffield circling a chimney stack. The accidental magic reversal squad was dispatched. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident. So that's, that and no harm done." Fudge said

Fudge walked to where Harry was sitting. Which was across the room. Then fudge opened the lid to a pot of soup.

"Pea soup?" Fudge offered

Harry shook his head. Fudge put the lid back on the pot.

"Minister. I don't think I understand. I thought underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside of school." Harry said

"Come now Harry. The ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. But running away was very irresponsible with the situation at hand." Fudge said

"What situation is that sir?" Harry asked

"We have killers on the loose Mr. Potter." Fudge said

Harry said goodbye to the minister, got up and went off to his room. But before he went to bed Harry gave some human food that he knew was safe for cats. He had to thank his lucky stars that he spent time with the crazy cat lady down the street from the Dursley's named Mrs. Figg. He also had to feed her cats when she went on a vacation.

(August 18, 1993)

Harry woke up with a stretch. Harry decided to go to the alley and have a look around. He never really explored the alley before. Harry decided to hold off on getting his school things for now. Once Harry got dressed he got an idea. He was going to forge his uncles signature for the hogsmead slip.

'McGonagall will never know.' Harry thought with a evil little smirk

Once signed Harry left for the alley. Tapping the bricks the right way opens up the door to Diagon alley. But if one would tap the bricks another way, it would lead you too knocktern alley.

As Harry walked down the street, looking at the shops, he bumped into someone.

"I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Harry apologizes

"No it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going." A beautiful voice with a French accent said

Harry looked into her baby blue eyes. The girl had silvery blonde hair. She was quite a beauty.

'She's perfect.' Harry thought of the girl

There was a shine glimmering on Harry's and Fleur's eyes.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry finally said offering his hand

"I'm Fleur Delacour, Monsieur Potter. Nice to meet you." Fleur said shaking his hand

There was a little spark between the two. They immediately pulled away their hands. Fleur knew this to be a sign that Harry was her mate.

"Please just call me Harry. I hate it when someone that is not a teacher calling Mr. Potter." Harry said

"Okay 'Arry. Only if you call me Fleur." Fleur said

"Deal." Harry said with a smile

The two looked in each other's eyes. Fleur bit her lip.

"'Arry how about you show me around this place?" Fleur asked

"Follow me." Harry said offering his arm

"Why thank you." Fleur said taking the arm that was offered

The two walk all over Diagon alley with Harry explaining some things to Fleur that she didn't understand. They had started to go past a store that Fleur wanted to go in. So Harry took her in. Being the gentleman Harry wanted to be, so he paid for the stuff Fleur pick out. Which was a few scarfs.

Soon the two stopped at the ice cream shop. Harry paid for Fleur's ice cream to be a gentleman like earlier. The two talked for over two hours. They talked about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. They talked about their classes.

Fleur laughed when Harry told her about Lockhart. She lived the part about the pixies and Lockhart using the wrong spell. Soon Harry asked Fleur out on a date.

"So Fleur. Will you go out on a date with me? Like a real date." Harry asked

"I'd love to 'Arry. Why don't you pick me up at the hotel across the street in the muggle world then take me to the nice restaurant on the other corner. At seven. Dress nice too." Fleur said

Fleur stood up and walked off.

"Where in the hotel should I meet you?" Harry asked before Fleur got too far

"The lobby." Fleur said

Fleur exited the alley. Harry looked down at his watch. It was 12:30. He had six and a half hours to get a muggle suit and tie from Madan Malkin's and a debit card from Gringotts. Harry ran as fast he could to Madam Malkin's to place his order.

"Hogwarts dear." Madam Malkin asked

"No, I'll get those tomorrow. Right now, I need a muggle suit and tie please." Harry said

Madam Malkin nodded in understanding and Harry was ushered onto the platform to get the measurements Madam Malkin needed.

"It will be done no later then three thirty." Madam Malkin said once she was finished

Harry thanked Madam Malkin then left. He then ran to Gringotts. Once in the building, Harry went to a teller, did the respectful 'Hello' gesture to the goblins.

"Name?" The teller asked in a monotone voice

"Harry James Potter. And I would like to see my account manager." Harry said firmly

The teller, named DodLivk, guided Harry to Manager GoldLeg's office. DodLivk knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said the bored baritone voice of the Potter account manager GoldLeg

Harry entered the spacious office. And DodLivk walked away.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Have a seat." GoldLeg said

Harry took a seat in the nearby chair that had a desk between him and he goblin. Harry was shocked to find the chair more comfortable then the ones at school.

"So what can I do for you Mr. Potter?" GoldLeg asked

"First I need to know how much money I have and how many vaults. Then I want a debit card that I could use in the muggle world, then I want a five thousand gallon coin bag to use here." Harry said, "Then I want to know if the Potter family has a title or not and the properties I own."

Then Harry and GoldLeg started to business. Harry knew it would take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur entered the hotel room. She had a big smile on her face.

"What's gotten into you?" Apolline Delacour asked in French

"Oh, mamma. I met my mate and he asked me out." Fleur said in French too as she spun around the room a couple of times

"That's wonderful dear. What's he like? What's his name?" Apolline asked

"His name is Harry Potter. He's so thoughtful and caring. He really wants a family of his own. Harry treated me like a lady the whole time we talked and didn't get mad when I didn't understand something. He is really patient." Fleur said

"That's great sweetie. But if he hurts you, there will be hell to pay." Leon Delacour said forcefully

"Okay papa." Fleur said

Fleur went to get ready. Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, wanted to help, so Fleur let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry exited the bank known as Gringotts with his new card. He went to see if his suit was done. And it was. Harry then grabbed some food for his cat Bella from the grocery store across the way. He also bought some snacks.

Once Harry was in his room he saw something he didn't expect. There was a grown woman was sitting on his bed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Harry yelled

"My name is Bellatrix. Bella for short. And I was the cat you named Bella." She said

"Why are you here?" Harry asked

There was silence. And silence was never Harry's strong suit.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" Harry asked firmly

"I'm here because I need your help." Bella said

"Help you with what?" Harry asked weary as he put his suit on his desk

"Sirius Black and I. We were wrongly convicted. Never got a trial." Bella said

Harry's eyes widened. He began to sputter.

"How can anyone do that to another person?" Harry asked

"Barty Crouch SR. does not care about people. He even threw his own son in Azkaban." Bella said

"How can I help?" Harry asked

Bella explained that they couldn't do anything as of yet. She let Harry know that before he can walk up to Amelia Bones, who was the head of the DMLE right now, and formally demand a trial for the two he needed to learn how to be a lord. He had to be able to hold himself comfortably like one should.

Bella even taught Harry the patrous charm to protect him from the dementors. She taught him some more advanced spells and charms and stuff he should know after he graduated school. Harry was happy that Bella was teaching him the spells. And unknown to the two, Bella's dark Mark was changing.


	2. Chapter 2

(August 18, 1993)

Unknown to the two, Bella's dark Mark was changing. And for the weird.

"Now seeing that you like practical stuff, once we get to Hogwarts we will start you animagus training. You would need a book that is in the library. And the potions book there too." Bella said

Harry inwardly groaned. He despised potions. Especially with Snape being the teacher.

Soon it was time for Harry to get ready for his date with Fleur. Harry grabbed his suit and shower stuff and headed for the en-suite bathroom. After an hour in the bathroom Harry came out all dressed and spiffed up. Harry grabbed his socks and shoes and put them on.

"Where in the world are you going? I thought that you were supposed to stay here like you were told to do?" Bella asked as Harry put on his Cologne

He remembered when he got it. Hermione needed a birthday present for her friend last year and Cologne was it. Apparently Hermione had a nose for people's scents like her older sisters do.

"I have a date in muggle London." Harry said straightening his tie

"Are you sure it's safe?" Bella asked with worry and strain in her voice

She knew Fudge told Harry to stay in the leaky cauldron or Diagon alley because of her and Sirius. But both knew that Harry wasn't going to get attacked from either.

"I'm going on a date with a witch who is close to my age and has an untraceable wand, Bella. So don't worry about me. I'll be safe." Harry said giving his older companion a bored look with his own monotoned voice

Once Harry was finished getting ready he walked out of the room. Harry walked to the muggle world against the minister's wishes. Once out of the door, Harry saw a flower cart nearby. Harry bought a single red rose without it's thorns for Fleur. Harry did not know if it would be good enough but the flower was in his hands

While he was front of the hotel Harry wandlessly and wordlessly put some charms on the rose so it wouldn't wilt or die in this life time. Harry walked into the hotel where he knew Fleur was staying. Harry didn't notice the man coming up to him.

"Are you 'Arry Potter?" A man asked Harry in a thick French accent

Harry turned to the man. Harry noticed he was dressed like a diplomat from the French ministry. And maybe he was. Maybe he worked for the French minister.

"Yes sir, I am. And who are you?" Harry asked

"I am Leon Delacour. I'm Fleur's father. And the French minister for magic." Leon said

In shock Harry shook Leon's hand.

"Is there something that I could help you Minister Delacour?" Harry asked in a questioning voice

Harry didn't know what to do. The only minister Harry had ever met was Fudge. And he was a spineless git who arrested people because of past mistakes that weren't their fault. Harry was told by Fred and George that Fudge only cared about power. And removing people people don't want to see will keep him popular in the public's eyes. That made him hated by some.

"I want to make sure in what you are getting yourself into with my daughter." Leon said

Harry gulped. His red alert sensors were going off. He had a feeling that he would not like this.

"Like what?" Harry asked

Harry's palms were becoming sweaty.

"My daughter is, how do I say this, different from others her age. She's known as a half Veela." Leon said

"What's a Veela? I haven't studied anything advanced yet." Harry said

It was true. Harry, along with his friends, would be taking their first ever Care of Magical Creatures lesson this coming year.

"A Veela is a magical creature that can throw fireballs, transform into birds. Veela's are generally female. If a Veela has a son, like my wife has, the sons genetics gravitate more to the Veela's human partner. And the Veela's can have a mate if they find theirs." Leon said, "And Fleur has found her Veela mate in you Mr. Potter."

This was a shock to Harry but he didn't show it. Well his eyes did. He wanted to come off like he knew something that he didn't.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you, 'Arry?" Leon asked

Leon knew the look in Harry's eyes. It was the same one he had when his father-in-law talked to him about Veela mates.

"Not one clue sir." Harry sighed with his lowered but he lifted his head back up.

"Well a mate for a Veela is what normal people would think of a soulmate. But it's life long. And when you make the bond official like you did, you won't be able to look at any other girl the same." Leon said, "You would think of them as lesser when you compare them to your Veela. Especially older more attractive girls."

That made Harry think of why he couldn't ogle Bella while she was teaching him wandless and wordless magic. Harry nodded in understanding.

The two continued to talk about quidditch, Leon was impressed with Harry's position on his team. They also talked about why Leon was in Great Britain in the first place as Harry waited for Fleur. Apparently Leon wanted to find Sirius Black and Bellatrix LaStrange and give them asylum till they could get trials in Britain.

"I don't know where Black is but I know where Bellatrix is." Harry said

"That's great. I'll have to set up a meeting with you two to talk." Leon said

Harry nodded as he made a mental note to talk to Bellatrix in the morning. Because he knew that he would get back to his room at the leaky cauldron late.

Soon Fleur went down to the ground floor and came up to Harry and her father who were talking about the two escaped criminals that were on the loose. Harry senses Fleur and looks to his mate and smiles lovingly.

"Wow, Fleur, you look beautiful." Harry said in awe

"Merci 'Arry. And may I say you look 'andsome." Fleur said

Harry handed the rose to Fleur. She thanked him. The two didn't notice that Leon had left them when Harry said the word 'wow'.

"Thank you Fleur. Ready to go?" Harry asked offering his arm

"Yes I am." Fleur said taking Harry's offered arm

Harry escorted Fleur to the restaurant across the street from the hotel. It wasn't a five star place, it was more like four and a half stars. And it was French. Something Fleur was used too by now. They noticed that the tables were candle lite.

Harry had never before experienced French food. Only Italian and Chinese food he ate with Hermione last year when he ran off to her house. Harry was glad he wasn't friends with Ronald Weasley.

Harry also remembered the food at Neville's house. That was good. Probably on par with Hogwarts food for Harry.

Harry asked Fleur to translate the food names for. The two ordered their food and drinks and continued to talk. Harry made Fleur laugh with his jokes. Harry also did his best to flirt with blonde in front of him.

Like moving strands of her hair and gently touching her hand with his. Giving her the most flirtatious smile he could muster. All of these made Fluer smile. And turn red.

Like in the alley hours before, Harry and Fluer got to know each other more. Harry found it very easy to talk to Fluer. He thought it was one of the perks of being her mate.

..

..

Hermione and Neville were walking in the park near their homes. After first year of Hogwarts they had discovered that they had lived only a block and a half away from the other and on the same street. The block after Hermione being the start of the really wealthy homes. As they were much bigger and farther apart from the next one.

Hermione loved Neville's home because the basement was Neville's own little apartment. Somewhere that he could get away with stuff. It even had a fireplace connected to the Floo.

Neville had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend two weeks before summer started, before they had gotten home before the new term in the fall. They had gone on about four dates so far.

It had become tradition at the beginning of second year that Augusta would bring Hermione back and forth as her parents didn't know if they would be busy or not.

Augusta also had become Hermione's magical guardian between the first and second years. As Jo-Anne and Henry had trusted the Longbottom's more then the Weasley family. As they saw Augusta more often then Molly and Arthur. In second year, Hermione and Neville saw how angry Dumbledore had gotten at what Augusta had done.

Neville and Hermione had gotten a letter from Harry earlier saying that he had gotten a date with this beautiful blonde French girl named Fleur Delacour. Right after he read it, Neville told Hermione that Fleur was the second eldest child and oldest daughter of the French minister for magic, Leon Delacour.

And the Delacour family were friends to the Longbottom's. Neville told Hermione that Leon traveled here so he could grant Bellatrix LaStrange and Sirius Black asylum till they got proper trials with the British.

Hermione asked Neville to get her in contact with the Delacour's. She wanted to perfect her French. And learn of the French magical community.

"Do you and your parents have any plans tonight?" Neville asked in a hopeful voice

"My parents are going out with some friends and it's just me. They won't be back till midnight. Why do you ask?" Hermione said knowing what her boyfriend was trying to do

"I was thinking of coming over to yours and watching some tv. Maybe a little bit more." Neville said with a smile

Jo-Anne and Henry knew that if they ever leave Hermione alone in the house, Neville would come over. That's why they leave extra cash when they leave. They knew the one night that Hermione and Neville could order Chinese or pizza. And they chose the pizza big box with pasta and bread sticks for dinner tonight. And with some leftover money for ice cream from the shop up the street.

Hermione presses herself to her boyfriend and ghosted her lips over his. This tortures Neville's teenage mind as he wants to kiss Hermione.

"They are leaving at four. So why don't you come over half past?" Hermione said in a breathless tone

"I like it." Neville said in a equally breathless tone

The two finally kissed. But they had to go and get ready for their makeshift date night.

For Neville that means mouthwash. And Cologne that Hermione likes. Well Hermione bought Neville the Cologne as a birthday present from the year before.

"How was your walk sweets?" Henry asked when Hermione walked through the door

Henry knew his daughter was with Neville on her walk. Henry knew how to deal with boys. His two older daughters Annabeth and Isabella were already married and trying to start families of their own. And he and his sons were guys.

"It was nice. Neville will be here at half past four." Hermione said

"Okay." Jo-Anne said not really caring

She knew not to get in between Hermione and the boy she loved. Jo-Anne's parents tried to do that with her and Henry. But it didn't work.

The four o'clock hour came and went. Neville came to the house. The two teenagers made out till they were hungry. They ordered their from a pizza place a half of a mile away.

Neville being a normal guy with a girlfriend, the make out session went a little bit to far. Luckily the doorbell for the pizza stopped them in time.

Neville payed the delivery man what was owed to him.

..

..

"I had a nice time 'Arry." Fleur said

Harry had walked Fleur to her door. The two had held hands on the way back.

"So did I Fleur, so did I." Harry said with a smile

They looked into each other's eyes. It was like each of them were saying kiss me.

"Next time take me somewhere that we don't have to dress so fancy. Maybe somewhere fun." Fleur said

"When will that be?" Harry asked

"In a couple of days." Fleur said

She kissed Harry on the lips. They both made moves to deepen the kiss. Harry broke apart so he wouldn't go so far. He figured that Fluer wasn't ready yet.

Harry and Fleur panted for air.

"Goodnight 'Arry." Fleur said

"Goodnight my Flower." Harry said

She went into the hotel room. Harry decided to go back to the leaky cauldron. He nodded at Tom as he walked to his room. Harry was planning for his next date with Fleur.

Once in his room Harry greeted Bellatrix who was in her animal form and pulled out the laptop he had bought that earlier that day at a muggle born owned and run shop. He bought it while he was walking around Diagon Alley with Fleur. The laptop had been charmed to never run out of battery and had built in WiFi.

Normally the shop owner only sold to of age Wizards and Witches that were already out of school, but it was Harry Potter. And no one would ever dare to refuse to sell to Harry Potter. That would blasphemy.

What he found was good. He decided to do some muggle fun. There was a arcade nearby that sold pizza, burgers and hotdogs. They also sold chips (fries for those who didn't know). And they also sold ice cream for dessert.

But Harry ultimately decided to take Fleur to Olive Garden a couple of blocks away. Then go to the arcade. Fleur had requested something fun while she was here. And hell, Harry was going to give his mate a fun time in England that did not involve a bed or anything of the sort.

Harry wasn't like what Bellatrix said Sirius was in school. A man whore. Or that's what everyone said he was when he had graduated from school.

After a while, Harry grew tired. He put the laptop away and went to sleep. Something that always alluded Harry in the past. He had nightmares. Especially after Vernon had beat him then locked Harry away in the cupboard for a day or so. Then beat Harry some more when he woke the whole house up with his screaming.


End file.
